Blind Dates AAAH!
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [discont]Help! My friend is setting me on blind dates with guys from her school, Domino High. Don't worry, though. For the sake of everybody, some of these blind dates probably won't turn out well. That's the whole point of this fic anywayz! Lol!
1. Miiko's Plan

BLIND DATES! AHHH!

A/N: I'm really depressed today and could really use some cheering up. So that's why I'm doing this humor fic. If you are any obsessed fangirl to any of the guys and you're going to flame me b/c he's your 'man' then please leave. But if you're a fangirl who doesn't mind if other ppl likes your guy then please read and review.

Summary: Help! My friend is setting me on blind dates with guys from her school, Domino High. (Don't worry, though. For the sake of everybody, some of these blind dates probably won't turn out well. That's the whole point of this fic anywayz! Lol!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Miiko and myself (Oh no wait, my mom owns me)

Fanfiction idea thought of and written by Phoenix Kaen

I was minding my own business, just walking home from school when I heard it. "Hey Ruri!" I turned around and saw Miiko coming towards me. Oh, shit! I wish I remembered that Miiko walks the same way I walk home on Tuesdays then I could have avoided her. "Oh. Hi, Miiko-chan" I said with a weak smile.

"Hey guess what? My school's having a dance" she said as she walks up next to me.

"So?" was my reply. Even though we were good friends, we go to different schools. She goes to Domino High School while I go to the school which was almost next to her school. (A/N: I couldn't think of a good name for my non- existant school so...)

"So? I want you to be there with me. Other people that don't go to DHS can go too with a ticket"

"No"

"Oh, come on!" she whined.

"Oh, lord. Help me, she's whining"

"Why not?"

"Err...I don't have a date"

She smiled and said in a tone that tells me something I was in deep doo- doo...I mean, trouble! I was in deep trouble. "No problem. There's a lot of cute guys from my school that would love to go out with you. (A/N: She means the boys of YGO) I'll set you on blind dates with them and you pick the one you like most."

With that she ran off, her face smug as if she did a good thing. I stood there not believing what just happened and then started to panic about these 'cute guys' she knew from school. Miiko usually hung out with not-so- sane people that included me. I can lose my sanity once in a while.

7:30, the next night

"What! You're going on a date?" my mom asked.

I nodded while trying on different outfits for my blind date that was coming at eight. It seems that having her only daughter going on a date shocked her. How daughterist! Kind of like racist but..oh never mind. "You don't mind?" I asked her.

"Mind? Hell, I'll do anything to find you somebody who will actually be willing to marry you before it's too la..." she trailed off before realizing what she was gonna say and looked away rather quickly. (A/N: No my mom's not actually like this. I'm just trying to make this funny.)

I glared at her back while she suddenly became interested in my animal magazines. "Hey, what do you think of this dress?"

She stopped flipping through my animal magazine and turned around to look at me. I was holding a black skirt that goes one inch above my knees with a separate silky white shirt in front of my body. (A/N: OK, so I have a weak fashion sense. So sue me)

"Eh" she said.

"What do you mean by 'eh'?" I asked hands on my hips.

"It's rather...plain"

"Well, I have nothing else to wear"

"Why don't you go naked? I'm sure he won't mind" she chuckled and ducked the stuffed teddy bear I threw at her.

"I can't believe you're my mother!" I exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's see what's in your closet" mom said smiling and searched through my closet.

8:00

Ding-Dong! "Ohh! My date is here!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and tried to fix my hair while gathering up all the courage to open the front door. I was now wearing flared black pants and a white shirt with flower designs on the sleeves. I didn't bother fixing my hair so I just left it down. The doorbell rung again. I was just standing there all kinds of worries popped up in my head. What if I embarrass myself in front of him, what if I spilled something on him, what if he thinks I'm ugly, what if--

I broke out of my reverie and saw mom emerge from the kitchen with a box of oreos (A/N: Which by the way I don't own) clutched in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong? Why won't you open the door for him?" I just stood there and looked at the front door. With an exasperated sigh, she opened the door and stuck her head out even more. "Hello?" she called out to the dark still night.

Then mom looked down, I looked at her curiously as to why she lowered her back a little.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Ruri's mother. What's your name?"

"Yugi Motou" answered my date.

"Why don't you come in for a while?"

"All right"

Then mom straightened up and turned to look at me with an amused look on her face. She opened the door and I was pretty shocked when I saw my date. He was shorter than I was!

A/N: Want me to continue? R & R! No flames and don't worry. This is not a bashing fanfic.

Top of Form 1


	2. Yugi

BLIND DATES! AHHH!

A/N: Hey! Thanx to all those people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Plz bear in mind that this is only a fic, so don't get annoyed when I kinda insult your fave bishie. It's not like I hate them or anything. In fact, I like almost every character from the show. Oh, and I apologize for some curses. I'll try and tone it down a little.

Summary: Help! My friend is setting me on blind dates with guys from her school, Domino High. (Don't worry, though. For the sake of everybody, some of these blind dates probably won't turn out well. That's the whole point of this fic anywayz! Lol!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Yami to Yugi) Yugi to Yami

OMG! He was shorter than I was. "H-hi" I stammered, trying not to stare at how short he was. Oh! I'm gonna kill Miiko for this!

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. I'm a friend of Miiko's" he said handing me a single rose. Mom closed the door and grin at me and him.

She looked like she was trying to stifling her giggles as she managed to clearly ask," Oreo?" She shoved the box of oreos in front of him. He took one and said thanks with a smile. Mom excused herself and went back into the kitchen and muttered,"Have fun tonight" as she passed me. Then we both heard the radio playing loudly and I knew she bursted out laughing at that moment.

"Grr...You're gonna pay. Both of you" I said under my breath. Yugi looked confused to what I just said,"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing" I said, suddenly realizing I was talking too loud. I looked at the rose in my hand, "Urm, thanks for the rose. It's very pretty"

"You're welcome" Then came an awkward silence as we stood there looking in different directions.

"So..should we go now?" I said, walking over to the front door and grabbing my beaded purse off the hook of the coathanger. (A/N: Is that what it's called?)

"Yeah"

"So where we going?"

"I thought we could go watch a movie" Yugi replied walking up next to me. "Okay, that's fine" I replied, opening the door and waited for him to go out first. But he didn't move. "What?" I asked. Why wasn't he moving?

"Ladies first" he said looking up at me. "Oh" Maybe he wasn't so bad, but it's wierd especially with his funny hairstyle and lack of height. I sweatdropped at the thought of him wrapping his arms around my legs while we're dancing at that dance Miiko wanted me to go to.

At the movie theater

Yugi and I arrived at the theater and checked the schedule to see which movie was starting. While Yugi was figuring out which movie we should watch, I looked around the theather. A group of girls that walked by us started to point and giggle. I could hear fragments if their conversation like 'Look how short he is' 'Are they on a date!' 'Is that her little brother or what?' I glared at them and flipped them the bird. The blond girl who seemed to be the leader looked shocked and 'hmped' and stalked away with her giggly girls. "How about this?" I looked down at him. "Huh?" Yugi pointed to the title 'Charlie's Angels 2: Full Throttle' (A/N: No I don't own this)

"Do you wanna watch that or you can pick something else?"

"No, this movie's fine. Come on, it's starting in 30 minutes" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to buy tickets.

My POV ends

Joey and Tristan were walking to the movie theater. Two of them were bored and had nothing better to do, so they decided to catch a movie.

"Hey Joey." Tristan said to the straw haired boy.

"Huh?"

"How come Yugi and Tea isn't here with us?"

"Well, Tea said she had to finish a school project and Yug said he was busy with something" Joey answered.

"What?"

"Dunno, he just said he was busy with something"

By the time they entered the theater, Ruri and Yugi was still waiting in the long line for movie tickets.

(Yugi, I'm bored. What are you doing?)

Yami, not now!

(Why? What's happening? Are you in danger?)

No, Yami! I'm on a date!

(A date? Really? I'm coming out.)

No!

Too late. Yami now stood next to Ruri, who was looking at the front of the line and grumbling about lousy service.

Yami, please go back in!

(No, I'm bored! I wanna watch movies too!)

Come on, Yami! Before she notices!

As Yugi and Yami were arguing in their mind, Joey and Tristan decided to watch the same thing as Yugi and Ruri. Joey and Tristan walked to the end of the line. Tristan looked down the line and saw a familiar figure with sharp hair. (Yugi finally got Yami to switch back) "Hey Joey. Isn't that Yugi?" he pointed at his short friend.

"Yea and it looks like he's not alone" Joey said, a mischievious grin on his face.

"Hey--" Tristan started to call but Joey put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet! You don't want him to know we're here" said Joey who was started to get an idea. (A/N: For the 1st time ever! No, j/k. Gomen, Joey/Jounouchi fans)

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Take a look at who's standing next to him"

Tristan looked at Ruri,"It's a girl. So? Oh!" It was now Tristan's turn to grin and looked at Joey, who had the same idea.

My POV begins again

Finally the long line was moving and we bought our tickets but not before the ticket seller asking how old Yugi was. I sighed as the ticket seller looked him over as if she didn't believe him when he told her. I came forward and told her, he was with me. So now we are going to the snack bar.

My POV ends again

Tristan and Joey followed Ruri and Yugi, snickering and hiding behind a group of girls who was walking behind Ruri and Yugi. (A/N: Yes, I know I repeat things too much but I can't help it!)

A/N: Ok! I thought that I would write about my date with Yugi in one chapter but I'm really tired right now and I wanna go to sleep. It is now 3:58 AM.


	3. Blinddate 1 Over!

A/N: If you are any obsessed fangirl to any of the guys and you're going to flame me b/c he's your 'man' then please leave. But if you're a fangirl who doesn't mind then please read and review. I have like 30 something reviews for just 2 chapters! Thank you, reviewers!

Warning: Swearing! Slight Bashing! Some really weird jokes.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own Miiko and myself, Ruri.

The snack bar

Joey and Tristan snickered to themselves as they followed Yugi and his date to theater 13 which is where Charlie's Angels 2 were playing. Yugi and the black-haired girl didn't notice them because they (Joey and Tristan) were behind some teenage girls and they were right behind Yugi. As they walked into the theater, Yugi and his date went to sit in the front row while Joey and Tristan sat five rows behind them.

(A/N: Let me just clarify that I don't really like him that much in that way, anyway.)

Ruri's POV

The previews are starting and I'm bored already. What a great date. Of course, I say that with sarcasm. I can't wait to go home so I could go kill that hyper brunette, Miiko. Then roast her for supper! Wait that didn't sound right...

"Want some popcorn?" Yugi asked me.

"Ehehe...No thanks," I said.

'Gonna roast me some brunette tonight...'

The movie started but I paid attention more of the whole situation. I mean, sure he's nice and also kind of reminds me of a kid. He's probably more believable as my little brother or even my kid. That's scary. If he had that kind of haircut, just imagine how'd his father would look like.

'He'd better not try anything...' I said, staring at him suspicious.

'Then again, I think I suppose I could just pound him. That's mean but also true,' I thought, looking at the movie screen. Suddenly, the whole theater had a strange bright light that passed as quickly as it appeared.

"What's this movie about?" he asked in a deep voice.

OO "Wha?" I asked surprised. He's much taller now. I must be hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things.

"I asked, what's this movie about?" he said again.

"UH..." I was practically speechless. His voice wasn't so deep nor was he this tall. Just a second ago, I almost wanted to ask if he needed a phonebook to sit on. It's like he's somebody else now. What's exactly going on here? Is this some kind of cruel joke that Miiko planned? I frowned at that thought. Then I was probably tricked into this whole thing. If that was true, I'm going to do more than just fry her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, turning away. Hmm...how was I going to let this guy confess that he and Miiko's playing a joke on me? Maybe I should be slutty or something? Um...no. I never resort to that. No matter how desperate I am.

"So how do you know Miiko?" I asked him.

"Yugi goes to the same school with her," he answered, not looking at me. He was too absorbed to the movie. God, he sees a few women in skin tight outfits and he's addicted to the damn movie.

"Yugi? Aren't you Yugi?"

Then as if he remembered something, he jumped slightly and twitched uncomfortably. "Oh, right...I'm supposed to be Yugi..." he muttered, quietly. But I could still hear him.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing at a random direction.

I don't know why but I stupidly looked at where he pointed. Then the strange light appeared again and disappeared again.

"I don't see anything," I said, looking back at him.

I nearly jumped out of my seat and stared at him,"Okay, how'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, innocently.

I would probably lose my mind but then again, I had an overactive imagination so I could just be imagining it.

"Never mind," I said.

"Okay," he said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that he wiped his brow as if, he's relieved about something.

"Oh, Yugi! How could you!" a blonde woman said with an extremely high- pitched voice. She had blonde hair tied very unneatly with a ribbon, looks like she smeared make-up at the last minute, walked in thick heels and she kept tripping in them. She's wearing a shirt T-shirt with her stomach showing and a long skirt. Yes, I could see those things despite the dark theater because of the light from the movie screen.

"What?" we both said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm Yugi's girl, of course!" she said, giggling behind her hand.

"What the- Joey!" Yugi said.

"Joey? Who's Joey?" she asked.

"No offense, Yugi. But you have bad taste," I said, bluntly. He nervously laughed and sweatdropped.

"Haha Why don't you say that to my face?" the girl asked defensively.

"SHHH!" some people shushed us.

"Oh, Yugi, how could you cheat on me! After all, that we've been through, you're cheating on me with this hussy!" she said, pointing accusingly at me.

"Hey, Sleeping Ugly! Pipe down!" some guy yelled.

"Why don't you come down here and say it in my face!" she yelled back, waving her fist in front of her.

"Oh, Yugi!" another girl ran up to us. This one was equally as ugly as the other one. She had brown hair with a ribbon, thick make-up, hairy legs and wearing a shirt with a short skirt.

"Tristan?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not Tristan! Trista! You forgot my name again! How could you forget my name and go out with someone? Especially when you already have Josephine and me!" she said with an equally irritating high pitched voice, hitting Yugi with her purse.

'This is not how I'd imagine my date would be like.' I had a huge headache now and reminded myself once again to kill Miiko.

"What are you guys trying to do? I'm on a blinddate!" Yugi said.

"I'm here to tell you that I've had enough of your player attitude! It's us or her!" Trista said, crossing her arms.

"YEAH! I love you, Yugi! Haven't I already shown you that by letting you take away my virginity!" Josephine said, dramatically put her arm on her forehead.

By now, the audience wasn't so interested in the movie. They watched our little 'love rectangle' movie as they munched on popcorn and sipped their sodas. I moved about five seats away from them. Again, another light appeared and I saw that Yugi transformed into someone else. It was that taller guy again. He grabbed Josephine's hand and asked,"Josephine, is it true, did he really do that to you! I will punish my Hikari for this!"

"I'm getting out of here." I muttered, tiptoeing out the theater.

When I went home, I called Miiko to complain about the lousy blinddate. She said that she knew someone else who could take me out. Of course, I declined again and again. Then I accepted when she bribed me. I won't tell you what she's got on me. But she'd better pray that this date goes better than the first one.

A/N: Like it? Was it funny? Then tell in a review! To answer the question of how Tristan and Joey got those clothes, well let's just say that there's some nearly naked woman tied up in a broom closet.


	4. Second Blinddate: Youngest CEO in Domino...

Blind Dates AHHH!

A/N: Thank you to Lady Moofin for reviewing last chapter. The only one who did. Oh, well. I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it made you laugh. See? I really meant it when I said that there was some really weird jokes in the story. Just relax, none of these dates goes well. Most of them will end in disaster. XD Waah! I already started this chapter but then it was erased when my computer was upgraded!

Chapter 4: Second Blinddate-Youngest CEO in Domino City

Warnings: Probably some out-of-character actions, mild language and some perverted jokes.

This morning, I tried to avoid Miiko's phonecalls. Once I answer that phone, I know that she would tell me that she found someone else to take me out. I still had nightmares about Josephine and Trista. But the cursed phonecalls would not stop! Eventually, mom answered it and talked to Miiko. Then she found out why Miiko was calling. You should've seen the devious look on her face when she was on the phone. She smiled mischievely at me then blackmailed me into talking to Miiko.

I really don't want to tell you what she's blackmailing me with, so we'll just skip that subject. Anyway, I snatched the phone from my evil mom and talked to my crazy friend. She just told me to meet her in front of a specific building and wear something navy blue-colored.

So here I was now, wearing a plaited navy blue skirt and white shirt with a black jacket on top. I crossed my arms over my chest in impatience, _She had better get here fast or I'm gonna go home. _I remembered that she told me to wait for her in front of a gaming center called 'Kaiba Land.' So where the hell was she now?

"You're the biggest meanie in the world, Kaiba-kun." I heard a familiar voice said behind me.

So I turned around and saw Miiko walking towards me. She was right beside a young boy with long black hair and a tall guy, who looked like he was the same age as us. I sweatdropped when I could see that he was so much taller than Miiko and the little boy. He wasn't smiling at all. I knew that Miiko was annoying, but she can make almost anybody smile at least a little. He was definitely annoyed by the mean expression on his face.

"Hi! Ruri-chan!" Miiko greeted me, running towards me now.

"Hey, Miiko." I said. _I hope that short boy is not my date. I've had enough of short boys on the last date. _I was fake smiling when she stopped in front of me to catch her breath.

"Guess what, good buddy?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, again with a fake smile on my face.

"You get to date the youngest CEO in Domino City!" she exclaimed, presenting her arms to the empty air next to her.

"Huh? He was just here right next to me." she said, blinking and looking around her with a confused expression on her face.

"Do you mean him?" I said, pointing to the tall brunette and the short-blacked hair boy walking towards the entrance of Kaiba Land. They were already ahead of us.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards them. She ran to catch up with them and I was dragged, not by my own freewill.

"I don't want to do this! I just want to go home and sleep!" I whined, grabbing onto a pole. Miiko was now attempting to loosen my grip on the pole. I was practically hugging the pole and crying for help now. I even screamed 'sexual assault!' and several people looked at me weirdly.

"Please Ruri-chan! Or I'll tell everybody about that thing you did..." Miiko said, pulling on my legs.

"ACK! NO!" I screamed. I didn't want her to tell everybody what I did, but I didn't want to go on blinddates either. AGGHH! Better blinddates than her spilling my secret. Why did so much people have so much dirt on me!

"That's a good girl." Miiko said, when I reluctantly let go of the pole and slowly followed her.

"The last blinddate probably wasn't to your taste of boys so I got you a date with a rich guy!" she whispered excitedly to me. "And he's tall! So you wouldn't complain about lack of height! He's also never had a girlfriend before and maybe if you get lucky..." She had a lewd expression on her face now and she giggled behind her hand.

_Please tell me this wasn't happening. Please help me anybody. --;;; Since when did Miiko get so disgusting? I seriously hope she was kidding. _

"So maybe if you're lucky, you can be his girlfriend and be awarded with lots and lots of presents!" _PHEW! I thought she meant something else. She can just be so unpredictable sometimes. _I just had to roll my eyes and pretend to be interested in the dueling arenas so I could possibly sneak away without her noticing. No such luck. She held tightly onto the back of my shirt and her nails were practically threatening to sink in if I were to try to get away.

While we were still walking, the boy with the long black hair, turned around and smiled a little bit. Then he said,"Hi, my name is Kaiba Mokuba. What's yours?"

"Itomi Ruri." I said, smiling back.

"Miiko told me that you're going out with my big brother today." he said, indicating the tall guy next to him. The tall guy was ignoring us, not giving any clue that he was listening to our conversation at all.

"And your big brother's name is?"

"KAIBA SETO!" Miiko answered before Mokuba could open his mouth. The tall guy, Mokuba and I winced and other people in the dueling arenas stared at her. Most of the expressions were like this: oO;;;;; The guy named Kaiba Seto glared at Miiko and it seemed as though he was glaring at me, too.

"Hey, I'm not the one who forced you into this. So don't glare at me like that." I said defensively.

For the first time, during our brief meeting, he finally said something,"But you **ARE **the person, she's doing this for. You are partly at fault."

"Well, you don't exactly have to do this!" I said, offended by his tone of voice.

He looked down on the floor and I could see a hint of a blush on his face.

"I was bribed into this" he answered, glaring even more at Miiko now.

"What exactly did she catch you doing that you agreed to do this, onni-sama?" Mokuba said, looking mischievous himself.

"Let's just change the subject and get this over with" he grumbled, walking into an elevator.

_Whatever Miiko had on him had to be big, since he was still blushing a bit. Amazing. Miiko had something on anybody. Maybe I can get her to blackmail a bank security guard. Err...since when I did turn into a criminal? _

"Well, we should go now" Miiko suddenly said, pulling Mokuba out of the elevator as the doors were closing. She smiled, waved at me and mouthed 'good luck'.

"CRAP!" I cursed loudly as the elevator doors closed. Now we were alone together in an elevator, which was slowly (to me, anyway) ascending higher and higher. He stood at the center of the elevator, crossing his arms in annoyance. I was in the corner, trying to stop the elevator by pressing the emergency stop button. But the damn thing wouldn't stop! In frustration, I hit the red button repeatedly. Eventually, it popped out.

"Whoops.." I whispered, hiding the red button into my jacket pocket.

"What's 'whoops'?" he asked, acknowledging me again.

"Um...nothing." I said, pushing the button deeper into my pocket.

It was silent again. Uncomfortable silence. He was into his own little world again then the elevator doors opened. He stepped out of the elevator, I followed him and peered over the side. We were on the outside again. There was a huge mark at the center of the ground. A loud, rumbling sounded above us and when I looked up, I saw a helicopter coming on for a landing on the mark.

"Get into the helicopter and don't say anything. We're going to a high-class restaurant. That's all you need to know." he said, going closer to open the helicopter door.

"What kind of dirt does Miiko have on you anyway?" I asked, completely ignoring what he said earlier.

"Just get into the helicopter and shut up" he said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what she has on you. Besides if you tell me, then we can just cancel this whole date. If I know, then- HEY! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled.

He was trying to carry me into the helicopter but I held onto the side of the door. The pilot of the helicopter sweatdropped and was trying to decide what to do: help me or help his boss? Naturally, he would help the one who pays him.

So he pulled my arms while his boss pushed me into the helicopter. I was even more annoyed by him so I glared at him throughout the whole trip to the restaurant. He wasn't affected at all. He just ignored me and ordered the pilot to force me out of the helicopter when we landed in front of the restaurant. We could've gone on car or feet but no, we had to go by helicopter.

So when I was rudely shoved out of the helicopter, I looked up at the restaurant. It was a sushi restaurant, which is not a great choice because I don't like sushi at all.

A/N: On the next chapter, disastrous things happen and why exactly does Kaiba keep blushing whenever the subject of Miiko's bribe comes up? Don't flame. There's practically no romance here!


	5. Ending of Second Blinddate

A/N: I received new reviewers this time so thanks to all the people, who are interested in this fic.** I've changed my character name to Ruri. **Ultimate Kaiba fans with no sense of humor are going to flame me for this chapter! lol

Chapter 5: Ending of Second Blinddate

_Of all places to eat, why did we have to eat at a sushi restaurant? I'm allergic to most of the food in there! _I thought as I looked disapprovingly at the restaurant. The giant fish on top of the restaurant seemed to laughing at me.

"Can we please eat at another restaurant?" I whined.

Just one bite of any of the food, I'm going to swell up like a balloon. He just looked down at me and sighed,"I didn't make reservations here. Your friend did, complain to her, not me."

At this moment, I was going to 'unexpectantly' ask him what's the dirt Miiko's got on him but he walked into the restaurant. He was simply ignoring me and that's not right! If we actually banned together, we could've came up with a plan to overthrow Miiko. Meaning that she wouldn't be able to force me into anymore blinddates. My cellphone vibrating in my pocket forced me to come back into reality.

While he went up to the greeter, I glanced at my date to see if he was paying attention to me. Luckily, he wasn't so I answered it and discovered that it was Miiko.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Anything wrong, my best buddy?" she said cheerfully.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" I snapped. "I'm in a restaurant in which they serve **FISH**! That's what's wrong! You know that I'm highly allergic to any fish!"

"Oops...Guess I wasn't thinking when I was planning it!" she said, sounding like she was eating something.

"Are you eating something right now?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! Yummy sushi! Yummy sushi with the miracle sauce known as wasabi!" she said, cheerfully.

The realization hit me. "Are you in the same restaurant as we are right now?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Up here!" she said loudly. I looked up at the top floor and saw that she was sitting at a table with Mokuba. They both had a huge smile on their faces and were waving to me. In her hand, Miiko held a pair of chopsticks pinching a piece of sushi. She dipped it into the hot wasabi sauce and munched happily on it. She waved a piece of jelly-like squid clinched in a pair of chopsticks.

_Why did we have to eat here of all places? And why did Miiko have to follow us here? _

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?" I cautiously asked.

"I made you and Kaiba-kun something!" she said, throwing something down at me.

I caught it and saw that it was a fortune cookie. I thought it was weird since they usually have these in Chinese restaurants, but I opened it anyway. I popped the cookie into my mouth and chewed as I read my fortune. It said, "Miiko says: Ruri and Kaiba sitting on a tree..." You know how the rest of it goes.

"You are such a weird girl," I said into the cellphone.

"Better being weird than being boring!" she said, throwing another fortune cookie down at me. I caught that one, but crushed it under my shoe when Kaiba came over to me. He looked suspiciously at me and asked,"What do you have under your shoe?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said. Out of anger, I hung up on Miiko, followed him and the waiter to our seats.

Once we were seated at the table, the waiter asked us what we wanted to drink. Soda was my answer and my date just wanted to drink tea. He handed us our menus and went to get our drinks. I pretended to pay attention to the menu when I was really looking up at Miiko. She wasn't directing her attention at anybody but her food.

"So...what are you going to order?" I heard him say.

I lowered my menu and put it on the table while looking at him, "Are you trying to make conversation with me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Kaiba, why don't you just tell me what she has on you? That way if she threatens to tell me the secret, it won't work because I'd already know it if you tell me. Then we can just stop her from forcing us from doing stuff we don't want to," I said.

"Waitress, I'd like to order..." he said to the waitress, who just came over to our table. Apparently, the waiter that we had before had to leave because of some family emergency.

"Hey! Answer me!" I said, throwing the menu at him.

Instead, he just caught it, handed it to the waitress and continued to order. He turned to me and asked what's my request.

"Yes, I'd like to order a plate of sushi for my friend up there," I said, pointing up to where Miiko is. "I'd also like to order some sake."

"Very well, Miss. What would you like to eat yourself then?" the waitress asked.

"Nothing. I already ate," I said. She bowed to us, informing us that our food would be ready in ten minutes.

"Why did you order something as strong as sake? Do you have a drinking problem?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said, looking up as the waitress gave Miiko a jug of sake and a plate of more sushi.

"Then what...?" he said.

I just blew a raspberry at him,"Not gonna tell you!"

He followed my gaze, stopping at the sight of Mokuba waving at both of us. He smiled then showed us a picture of an umbrella with our names under it. (A/N: In Japan, that's like drawing a heart and putting two people's initials in them.)

"Ow!" Kaiba said, catching a fortune cookie as it fell from his head. Miiko just threw it down on his head when Mokuba caught our attention. She mouthed 'thankyou' for the sushi and the sake. I panicked at the sight of the fortune cookie. I knew what that fortune cookie said. I couldn't let him see it!

"Give me that!" I yelled at him.

He looked at it in his hand and smirked,"Soo...this seems to be important to you." _Uh-oh..._

I nodded slowly, then extended my open hand toward him. "Come on, just give it to me," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Not until YOU tell me what you're planning," he said, raising his hand over his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Don't...Just give it to me or just crush it," I said.

I was up from my seat now, walking towards his seat and possibly snatch it from him and run up to where Miiko is. Then I'm going to make her choke with it.

"Open it, ni-sama!" Mokuba yelled.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping up to snatch the cursed fortune cookie. I can't let him see it!

"Ruri-chan! Watch out! You're going to fall!" Miiko cried.

She was right. When I jumped up to try to get it, he and I lost our balance. He fell backwards on his chair, while I fell to the floor and a scream sounded. As we were about to fall, the waitress was coming back with our food. Now she was screaming because he had landed on his back. He could see under the waitress'...

"PERVERT!" the waitress shrieked.

He was shocked himself, looking up at the waitress' skirt. I guess he didn't expect to see anything. He was blushing wildly now, getting up from the floor. I couldn't help myself because I started to laugh at the sight of the blushing Kaiba and the angry waitress. She looked like she wanted to punch his lights out.

"Kaiba-kun is a big pervert!" Miiko yelled from the balcony. Mokuba was trying to hide his giggles behind his hands.

"Here's your food, JERK!" the waitress said, shoving a plate of sushi in his face. She also poured the wasabi on his head, then left in a huff.

After he used a napkin to wipe his face, he angrily told me that the date was off, which was fine with me. Unfortunately, he left without Miiko and I. Mokuba thanked me for giving him something to laugh about tonight before leaving. By now, Miiko was swaying whenever she tried to stand on her own two feet. The sake had done its toll on her after just two glasses. She was trying to kiss every waitress in the restaurant because she thought that they were bishounens.

I had to call my mom so she would come to pick us up. She was disappointed when I told her what happened on my date.

"Aww! I'm such a huge fan of his games. If you had married him, I could've played every one of his games!" my mom said.

"Why do I have such weird family and friends?" I asked.

"hehe Kaiba-kun likes to lip sync and dance to Britney Spears...hehe," Miiko muttered incoherently. She was now vomiting in the backseat of the car; we had to open a window to let the smell out. I let my head hang out of the window, while laughing my butt off.

A/N: Well, that's the ending of blinddate two. That was fast, wasn't it? I had to end it early because it's so sad that this is only in chapter 5. Who should the blinddate be next? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the new reviewers.


End file.
